Happy Mother's Day
by Shirayuki
Summary: One Shot, SasuSaku. Sakura pays a little visit to someone on this special day...


**Author's Note: **I was cleaning my hard drive the other day and found this really old fan fic I wrote (over ten years old I believe). Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Naruto characters, except for the two little Uchihas I made up (not much to own though).

Dedicated to all the mothers in the world, ninja or no ninja.

* * *

She looked down at the carved stone in front of her. The sky was murky, gray clouds overrode the blue sky underneath. It was drizzling already and yet she stood.

Uchiha Mikoto.

Her expression was soft, of grief and sorrow. It never occurred to her before how much it would hurt to lose a mother, a family member, let alone a child. How unfair must she have felt, not being able to prevent his oldest son from slaughtering the family and their clan?

Sakura bent down and placed a single white carnation on top of the tomb which Sasuke's mother lay below. She closed her eyes and prayed with her hands together.

"Thank you…" She said, almost a whisper. There was nothing else she could say. She will never get to know her mother-in-law, never learn to cook from her, and never learn of Sasuke's childhood from her… And in return Uchiha Mikoto would never attend her son's wedding, know what it is like to have a daughter, and never to hug her own grandchildren.

That instant, the two women related, despite one being deceased. She felt an echo in her voice… As if ghosts could speak, she felt like her gratitude was returned somehow. As if Uchiha Mikoto was thanking her... of taking care of her son and loving him.

A round shadow crept over Sakura's figure and shaded her from the rain. A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder, as if telling her it's time. Her eyes opened as she looked once more at the stone before looking up at the visitor, her husband.

He looked much older than when they had first met, and weary. His face resembled much like his brother's, but different at the same time. Dark eyes lessened, thoughts running through his head. He avenged their death, but the emptiness never left…

Sakura helped herself up and stood side by side with Sasuke. He didn't speak, but she could read his mind. They shared a moment of silence, before it was broken off by a distant voice.

"Mommy! Daddy!" A child of six years came running down the pebbled road, one hand with an umbrella and the other hidden behind his back. His hair was raven black, just like his father's, but his eyes emerald like his mother. He wore the same looking shirt his father had worn years ago, but he wore a much different face. There was no angst, his life is full. He was smiling.

Following shortly behind was another child, perhaps one or two years younger. "Onii-chan, wait for me!" A reversed version of her brother, she had peach colored hair and raven eyes. She too was wearing a shirt similar to that of her brother's, but red in color.

"Don't run or you'll trip," their mother greeted them like any mother would, worried about the smallest harmful things.

"Ninja's don't trip mom." The son replied, stopping in his steps when he's in arm's reach.

"Naruto ojisan trips all the time though," the youngest noted.

"Well, today's not Naruto ojisan's day is it, Sayuri?" Her brother, ever so smart with her admiration, corrected. Turning back to their mother, they started in unison.

"Ready? One, two, three, Happy Mother's Day!" From behind their backs, the two drew out a single carnation each: a full red one and a pink one that matched her hair, both with a ribbon tied around the steam. The children beamed proudly.

Their father wrapped an arm around their mother's waist as she smiled and faked a surprised look. "Where did you get those from?"

"We bought it!" Sayuri bounced. "From Ino obasan!"

Inwardly Sakura laughed knowing Ino hated being referred to as obasan, but rather oneesan. "Did you now?" She continued, holding the flowers to her nose and smelling the faint scent.

Before the family could carry on further, Sasuke mentioned to return to their home where they can resume their conversation from the rain. He picked up Sayuri in his arms, and took his son's hand after motioning for Sakura to follow.

Sakura took one last look at where Uchiha Mikoto lay. She wiped away the rain-mixed tear with the back of her hand and smiled.

"Happy Mother's Day."

* * *

The End.


End file.
